


The Unforgiving

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [54]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock
Genre: Gen, daily band life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: You stared at the auditions scheduled in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: I honestly couldn't tell you, but after YFC ended, so 2012 or early 2013
> 
> For the purposes of the Gensou storyline (and yes, this is something that's in the Long Time Coming storyline as well), Isshi was previously (2007-2008ish) dating Sato, a relationship that didn't end well. Certain members of Isshi's family, especially Gackt, didn't take it well and they still aren't telling me how exactly all that worked out as far as going from wanting to skin him to indifference to hiring him for JOB.
> 
> Denchu and Pupu have been credited to the real Chachamaru forever ago as his nicknames for You and Gackt respectively, I didn't just make them up. 
> 
> [ and yes, I know the above time stamp makes this after Isshi's death but shh, it's Gensou XD ]

“You can't be serious,” You said, holding up the audition schedule. Chachamaru looked up from his own paperwork with a slight frown.

“About?”

“This!” he said, shaking the schedule again before slapping it down in front of his friend and leader. “You can't seriously be letting _that person_ audition!”

Chachamaru glanced down at the page but clearly didn't see anything amiss.

“Pupu isn't sitting in on these.”

“And that should matter because...?”

“It was an open audition call, Denchu,” the elder guitarist scolded, that teacher's frown turning on him now. “What would you have had me do?”

“Thank him for his interest and tell him the spot's already been filled.”

“But it hasn't been.”

“We can't hire _him_!” You protested, shoving a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure which was worse, that Chachamaru seemed to be completely oblivious to his point or the maddeningly calm way he was acting. 

“If you're going to insist on this argument, the least you could do is actually sit down so I don't have to crane my neck to look up at you,” his friend said with a mock huff. Mollified, You sat down across the table from his senpai and band leader. He still didn't like this.

“We need a new full-time bassist, Denchu, you know that as well as I do. Juju can't fill that space anymore, he's made his choice, now I have to make mine. This is just the first round of auditions, just because his name is on the sheet now, that doesn't mean he'll make it beyond this stage.”

“But....”

“I will hire the best person for the job, period. If you can give me a _good_ reason not to even consider him, then fine, but he's going to be here in another two hours, so I suggest you make it fast.”

“It's _Sato_!”

“I said a good reason, Denchu,” Chachamaru replied, getting up suddenly to refill his tea.

“You know what he did!”

“No, actually, I don't. And neither do you. Sensei hasn't given anyone those details. Though the fact that Sato-kun is actually even able to audition tells me it wasn't nearly as serious as you seem to think,” he countered quietly, reclaiming his seat. “I am not going to punish a man for something that I don't even know for sure he did. And neither are you.”

“But....”

“Forget about Sensei. We don't know what happened between them and it's none of our business anyway.”

“But...”

“No buts, Denchu. We give him a fair chance, just like anyone else. And if it turns out he's the best one for the job, then I want you to promise me, _promise me_ Denchu, that you'll give him a blank slate, a fresh start with us.”

You huffed, crumpling the sheet of paper in his hands. This was important, he knew that, and he knew what Chachamaru was asking wasn't unreasonable. But that didn't make it easy, either.

“You know it might not even matter. We have five other auditions today, too. You're getting awfully worked up over nothing.”

Another huff, but he couldn't argue with that, either. Nodding, he got up again.

“All right. Fair chance for everyone. But don't expect me to like it so easily!”

“Go buy yourself that coffee you were supposed to get an hour ago and then come back so we can deal with these auditions. And stop fretting. Things will be fine, you'll see.”

You couldn't help a low snort at that, though he jumped at the excuse to leave while he could. Six auditions meant it was going to be a long day indeed.


End file.
